


Solace

by diesnefasti, fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Иногда Рен приходил к канцлеру ночью.Sometimes Ren visited Chancellor at night.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849561
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Визуал (G – PG-13)





	Solace

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/zSZJLB3.png)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://nefastidies.tumblr.com)


End file.
